


It is our light, not our darkness that most frighten us.

by charlotte90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte90/pseuds/charlotte90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is back in Starling City after being presumed death by the people he loved the most. Felicity has the man she loves back but the fear of losing him again still seems to hold her back..<br/>My idea for a Olicity reunion which containes the dialogue tease Marc Gugghenheim gave us from one of the next episodes and a spoiler about Mama Smoak..So don't read if you don't want to know any spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is our light, not our darkness that most frighten us.

**Author's Note:**

> **Don’t read if you haven’t read the spoilers and speculation about 3x18 and the line MG teased and you don’t want to know.**

Felicity shifted, groaning, a dull ache on the side of her head slowly making her regain consciousness and a weird aseptic smell suggesting her she wasn’t lying down on her bed.

 

She couldn’t remember what had happened to her and she was having a hard time focusing over the pounding of her head, but she realized somehow she got hurt.

 

_Was she in an accident?_

 

_Yes! She was in the Star Labs and there was some kind of explosion. Definitely. Maybe._

 

She was so confused.

 

She thought she remembered going to Central City with Ray after arguing with Oliver. _Oliver. They had argued, she was sure of it. He was alive. He came back, didn’t he?_

 

She tried to get up, her injured side protesting against the action and she felt someone gripping her forearms, trying to stop her, but she couldn’t. She had to get up and make sure, absolutely sure Oliver was alive.

“Felicity, baby, calm down. Listen to me, you are all right.”

 

She opened her eyes, chocking a sob when she recognized her mother’s voice, her gentle touches on her arms willing to soothe her.

 

She felt tears running down her cheeks and she tried to free her arms, to get out of the bed.

 

“Oliver. Where is Oliver? Where? Mom!”

 

Donna looked at her concerned, lifting a hand to cup tentatively her cheek. “Oliver? Oliver Queen?”

 

Felicity nodded frantically, looking at her mother like she was a life raft, hopeful but terrified to hear her answer at the same time.

 

“Baby, he is-“

 

“No!” She screamed, pushing her away, her hands gripping her head. _Dead. She knew she was going to say dead._ “No, no no!”

 

“Felicity.”

 

She lifted her head, her trembling hands unconsciously reaching in front of her. He was there. Oliver was there. His face pale and his clothes rumpled, but he was there. Alive. Real.

 

She started sobbing again and in quick strides he was in front of her, gently enveloping her in his arms and murmuring soothingly in her ear.

 

Felicity gripped his shirt as strongly as she could, her nose pressed in the warm skin of his neck, breathing deeply, letting his scent cloud her senses.

\------------------->

She slowly leaned back enough to see his face, one of her hands raising to run her fingertips over his stubble. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what I said, I-“

 

“Hey.” He stopped her, gently grasping her hand and pressing a soft skin on her palm. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“But I- please let me explain. I- I need to.” She waited until he nodded to speak again. “When I believed you died I- I felt like something inside of me broke. I felt so lost. And when you came back it was everything I had wished for, but I was terrified. Because I knew that I could lose you all over again and if that happened I didn’t know if I could take it.”

 

“I have never meant to hurt you.”

 

“I know, I know.” She felt him pulling back, but she trapped his hand in both her small ones, looking at him fiercely. “I was wrong.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to be the woman you love. I don’t want to live my life constantly afraid. That’s not really living and I want to. I want to, with you.”

 

Her heart skipped a bit at the blinding smile he gave her, his eyes soft and warm. “I want that too.”

 

She gave him a tremulous laugh and she lightly tugged at his hand, making him lean forward until he gently bumped his nose with hers.

 

Felicity couldn’t stop smiling even as he kissed her, finally letting her last defenses fall, allowing herself to grasp a future she had believed for so long it was never going to be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> The infamous line “I don’t want to be a woman you love” and the speculation about Felicity ending in the hospital gave me this idea..I hope you like it!


End file.
